With regard to scroll compressors, there are cases when an oil channel to which oil is supplied from a high-pressure space is formed in a thrust sliding portion of a fixed scroll in order to lubricate a portion where contact is made between the thrust sliding portion of the fixed scroll and an end plate of a movable scroll, as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2001-214872. In particular, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2001-214872, an oil channel is formed across the entire circumference of the fixed scroll, therefore oil is supplied to the entire portion where contact is made between the thrust sliding portion and the end plate of the movable scroll and a desirable lubrication state is ensured.
As described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application 2012-67712, there are cases when a back-pressure space which is at an intermediate pressure (a pressure intermediate between an intake pressure and a discharge pressure) and communicates with a peripheral compression chamber is formed on the back side of the movable scroll in certain scroll compressors.
When such a back-pressure space is provided, there are cases when a communication channel, which can communicates at a desired timing with a communication hole formed in the movable scroll, is formed in the thrust sliding portion of the fixed scroll and the back-pressure space is communicated with the compression chamber which is at a desired intermediate pressure so that the pressure of the back-pressure space becomes a desired intermediate pressure.